Ichijiku Aitani
|mew_team = Mythical Mew Mews |mew_position = Support |mew_weapon(s) = Fig Ribbon |mew_attack(s) = Ribbon Fig Shine |mew_element(s) = Light |series = Mythical Mew Mew Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte |first_appearance = Chapter 12: Sibling Rivalry – The Demon Girl Has a Sister?! |japanese = Asami Seto (瀬戸麻沙美 Seto Asami) |english = Jessica Calvello |character_song(s) = Until I Throw Away My Dreams and Become an Adult }} "I bet Sailor Moon never has to worry about this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ichijiku Aitani (藍谷いちじく, Aitani Ichijiku) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Fig. |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Ichijiku is a fair-skinned girl of above average height who is rather chubby, especially around her thighs and stomach, giving her a pear-shaped figure. Her long mauve hair reaches her butt, occasionally being tied in pigtails. Her face is slightly round, with large cobalt eyes bordered by long eyelashes, a small rounded nose, and upturned lips decorated with a small amount of lip-gloss. Her fashion sense is feminine, pastel, and childish, causing Ichijiku to look younger than she is. She wears a lot of skirts and dresses, and frequently wears a black cat-eared hat with a crescent moon on the forehead. Ichijiku is rarely seen without her favourite pair of light blue stud earrings. While at school, she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School uniform with baggy white socks. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= (TBA) Her café uniform is a knee-length violet dress with a white heart-shaped apron with pale lavender frills around the heart and pale lavender ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a violet bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a violet heart on the tongue and violet laces. Lastly, she wears a lace headband. |-|First Form= When transformed, Ichijiku's hair turns violet while her eyes turn dark magenta and her hair is tied in pigtails. Her outfit is a violet leotard with dark magenta frills lining the leg-holes. Her shoes are violet boots. She also has violet garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark magenta lace. Her Mew Mark, a ring with a diamond in the middle, is on her left thigh, below her garter. |-|Upgrade= (TBA) Despite being the oldest of the team, Ichijiku is far from responsible. She spends most of her time sleeping or reading comics. She wants to become a famous comic artist but is unable to finish any of her drawings. Ichijiku's transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Ichijiku with her DNA morphing in the background. A streak of light hits her body, forming her leotard and putting her hair into pigtails. Rings of light glide up her arms and legs, causing her boots and garters to dissolve onto her body, the ring around her legs then creates her frills in a small burst. The light then forms her choker and pendant. Ichijiku has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * Hyperpolyglot: Ichijiku is shockingly quick at picking up other languages. Even outside of Mew form, Ichijiku's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Ichijiku can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Eyesight: Along with having better than average eyesight, Ichijiku can see perfectly clear when underwater. * Venomous Bite: Though not as deadly as her DNA animal, Ichijiku can make people sick or dizzy. Ichijiku prefers to take a defensive role, staying on the sidelines and acting as a distraction or warning her teammates of any danger they haven't spotted. She often uses her whip to restrain or trip her opponents, allowing the others to get their chance to attack. She fights with a whip called the Fig Ribbon, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Fig Shine'. Ichijiku was very close to her mother and was understandably distraught when she died. She remains close with her father and understands how difficult everything has been. Ichijiku has mixed feelings towards her step-mother, on one hand she's unfriendly and unsocial, but on the other hand she makes her father happy. She finds Ame adorable and will often go to her for help with colours and character designs for the comic she's working on. Ichijiku would like to have a close relationship with her younger step-sister, and is upset by Kyoho's anger and frustration towards her. Ichijiku doesn't mind Suguri, as all of her requests give Ichijiku a chance to practice her drawing skills. Ichijiku admires Nashi's ability to stay focused on her studies, but does wish she'd try to relax at times. She finds Mikan adorable and enjoys her upbeat attitude. Ichijiku considers Yuzu pretty but believes that her personality and all around attitude take away from that. Ichijiku and Kou-Kou are classmates and good friends. They are shown spending a lot of time with each other. Ichijiku was initially going to have a younger brother who knew she was Mew Fig, this idea ended up being scrapped and she instead became Kyoho's step-sister. Her sexuality was actually partially inspired by a tumblr post containing the phrase 'lazy gay snake', I'd been debating on how she'd identify and the comedic post was what finally helped me decide. Ichijiku is the Japanese word for 'fig'. Aitani is made up of two kanji. Ai, which means 'indigo' and Tani, which translates to valley. Fig refers to a soft, pear shaped fruit with dark flesh and small seeds. Mia is a girls' name of Italian and Spanish origin that means 'mine'. Miller is a British occupational surname referring to someone who works in a grain mill. Wúhuāguǒ is the Mandarin Chinese word for 'fig'. Lángǔ is made up of two Hanzi. Lán, which means 'blue' or 'indigo' and Gǔ, which translates to 'valley'. Sung is the Vietnamese word for 'fig'. Chàmgóc means 'indigo corner'. Ilaria is an Italian girls' name meaning 'cheerful'. Ichiku is a shortened version of her Japanese name. Kang is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'river'. Figa is the Portuguese word for 'fig'. * Short-nosed Sea Snakes live in Western Australia. * She shares a Japanese voice actress as Chihaya Ayase from Chihayafuru. * She has the same English voice actress as Honey Kisaragi / Cutie Honey from Cutie Honey Universe. * Her Mew Mark is a reference to Ouroboros. Short Nosed Sea Snake.jpg| The short-nosed sea snake Figs.jpg| Figs Mew_Fig_by_syllandela.png| Mew Fig, drawn by syllandela Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Snake Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages